


We Are Dreamers!

by 7daureader (nsfdoyoung)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boyfriend Does My Voice Over Challenge, Boyfriend Tag Challenge, Cooking, Depending on the questions you guys will send me, Domestic Boyfriends, Interactive, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Recs, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Reader-Interactive, This got deep quick my dudes, YouTube, YouTuber Huang Renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/7daureader
Summary: Ren-chef does the "Boyfriend Does My Voice Over" and "Boyfriend Tag" challenges with his boyfriends, never seen Nana PD who shoots and edits the videos, and Nono who keeps everything from spiraling into chaos behind his snapbacks and facemasks.Interactive Youtubers!AU
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 58





	1. Intro: Prepping the Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive fic! That means, you can send questions in the comments, in my CC, or through QRT-ing the thread on my Twitter account. Even without an ao3 or CC account, you can send questions, so don't be shy! 
> 
> Send your questions to my [**CC**](https://curiouscat.qa/nsfdoyoung) or my [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung) and let's see what these three have to say!
> 
> Author notes at the end!

The video starts the usual way, the words ‘ **We Are Dreamers!** ’ being written in black brush strokes over a blank white background, read over by a soft, young-sounding male voice with a cute accent. A short transition sequence reveals overlapped hands, a large birthmark on the back of the one on-top, fingers wiggling happily over what seems to be a very large wooden chopping block.

The hands separate to seemingly wave at the viewer, and instead of the expected mischievous tenor the viewers have been used to hearing, a deeper, serious tone takes over the voice over.

[ _Hello, and welcome to_ We Are Dreamers!]

Like in every video, the hangul appears in a black handwritten font near the bottom of the screen.

_[I know you all are surprised by the sudden change, but Ren-chef thought it would be fun to do the ‘Boyfriend Does My Voice Over’ and ‘Boyfriend Tag’ Challenges this time around. Although I don’t understand why he and Nana PD thought it would be a good idea to have the boyfriend who doesn’t know how to cook do the voice-over part when I’m not as funny as they are.]_

At the latter part of the narration, tiny, pink words pop up in the middle of the screen over Renjun’s upturned hands that are miming explaining gestures. Nana PD with his witty Editor’s Notes are as funny as ever as words print themselves briefly.

**Omo, our veeeeeeery handsome samoyed was pouting while recording this, so cuuuute **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ **(*≥ω≤*) Please take care of our FM Nono-yah /\\(_ _*)** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ******

[ _Anyway, Ren-chef thought it would be fine to do a simple recipe for this challenge video. We’ll be making ‘Chenle Ramyeon’, a recipe by our friend over at_ ChenJi’s This and That _. Drop by Chenle and Jisung’s channel, as Nana PD also does their editing for them.]_

**Support my kids, please * ͡ (≥ω°)**

Ren-chef’s hands become busy as they leave the screen for a short while before beginning to bring ingredients into the screen one by one as the steady voice over diligently names and measures them one by one.

As Ren-chef slices up the tomato, spoons out the sauce into a small dish, and cracks and lightly whisks the egg, some updates are given for some idle chatter.

[ _Ren-chef will be accepting art commissions again sometime soon after this video is posted, so please always check the channel’s SNS for updates, deadlines, and pricing if you’re planning on commissioning. Just limited slots again, because exams are coming soon.]_

Nana PD lists all official _We Are Dreamer!_ social media on the empty side of the cutting board background as Ren-chef’s hands finish preparations and go off-screen. A rush of water indicates him washing his hands, which is followed by some soft rummaging and banging sounds.

[ _If you have any suggestions on what you would you like for the next upload, which, as you all know, is an art video, please leave a comment below here on YouTube or this upload’s announcement on SNS, and Ren-chef will choose from the most popular ones.]_

**Please stop asking for a drawing of Nono’s perfect face… We don’t like sharing o( > < #)o**

A portable stove with a deep pot on top is finally shown, Ren-chef starting with the cooking.

[ _At this point, I’ll stop narrating what’s happening, and Nana PD will put the instructions on the screen. I’ll be answering some of the questions that our followers sent on the official SNS that Ren-chef and Nana PD chose for me.]_

 **I chose some extra spicy ones (** **･** **ω <)** **☆**

[ _Well, here goes.]_


	2. Transcript 001: Boiling the Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of the 1st round of questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a rollercoaster.

[ _For the first round, someone sent a bunch of questions in CC and Ren-Chef wanted us to answer everything. They wrote down their answers and want me to read them all._ ]

[ _To Ren-chef: 1. Who is clingier? Nana or Nono? He says “_ Of course it’s Nana. _” 2. What's your favourite thing/person/other to draw? His answer is “_ Outside of commissions and school work, I like to draw sceneries and space-themes. _”_ ]

[ _To Nana-PD: 1. What did you study in Uni? He wrote “I_ took up Marketing! I was in the film club at uni in case anyone was curious. _” 2. How did you meet the ChenJi kids? He said “_ Jisung and I are neighbors at our hometowns, and my family fostered Chenle during his exchange program in high school. They met through me. _”_ ]

[ _To Nono: 1. Favourite habit from Nana?_ (hums) _I think it’s his sensitivity and care for other people. 2._ _What book would you recommend for someone interested in polyamory? To be honest I didn’t really read too much about that because it really isn’t something that’s accepted or understood where we live. And it’s not really something that’s the same to everyone else. Even now, the three of us have been together for, what, almost 5 years? And still we encounter some minor hiccups and huge roadblocks. If you really want something to read, from what I’ve gathered, “[The Ethical Slut](https://sites.google.com/site/576gwtyj56yrger51/pdf-download-the-ethical-slut-third-edition-a-practical-guide-to-polyamory-open-relationships-and-other-freedoms-in-sex-and-love-by---janet-w-hardy-full-books)” by Janet W. Hardy and Dossie Easton and “[Building Open Relationships](http://buildingopenrelationships.com/)” by Liz Powell are good. If you're not into books, [morethantwo](https://www.morethantwo.com/) is a very in-depth website that tackles many topics._]

[ _Wow… that got deep. I'll ask Nana PD to put links in the description below for those interested. Moving on._ ]

[ _To All: 1. First meeting and how did we figure out our dynamics? Oh man, where to start? Well, Nana PD and I used to date, just the two of us, but then we met Ren-chef, and we started to have feelings for him, we got confused. We broke up for a while to pursue Ren-chef, but in the end the three of us had a talk and decided to try it out and see where it takes us. We’ve been “trying it out” for over 4 years and it seems to still work for us. 2. Who is dom/sub or top/bottom. Wow, demonetized._ (laughter) _My answer is… we don’t have fixed “positions”. You may think that since there’s three of us we’d get into all kinds of freaky things but… we really don’t; we’re as vanilla as three guys who like to both top and bottom can get. 3. Any plans to start a family? That’s the dream isn’t it? But as of now, that’s something we really need to talk about amongst ourselves. Homosexual relationships have little to no rights, much less poly gay couples. It’s such a precarious situation to bring a child into. We want to have children, sure, but we’re still so young, and we’re not sure how our family will be accepted by the rest of the world._ ]

[ _We’ll… We’ll just get back to you guys in the future regarding that last question._ ]

**> >>>>>>>>> END OF TRANSCRIPT. NOTHING FOLLOWS.<<<<<<<<<<**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Anon for those questions! Don't hesitate to send more!


	3. Halfway Through: Adding the noodles and condiments

As Ren-chef boils the tomatoes. Nono continues answering questions.

[ _We got another one from CC. Do you all share a bed? And all of your favorite foods, and foods you hate._ ]

[Yes, _we actually do share a bed most of the time, but we don’t have preferred sides; we sleep wherever we want. But we have big couches in the office and the rec room in case someone stays up to edit/shoot/game and not want to bother the others already_ asleep.]

_[The three of us like fruits a lot, like peaches, grapes, watermelon, but Nana PD hates strawberries *_ laughs* _and also yogurt, he hates yogurt! And his most hated is strawberry yogurt. I don’t like oysters, and Ren-chef isn’t really all that picky._ ]

Once the tomato soup is ready, Ren-chef adds the ramyeon noodles, dried condiments, and soup base. Nono's steady baritone continues.

[ _We have another one from CC. To All: What are your names on each others' phone? Who uses proper grammar/punctuation/spelling when texting? Who uses the most emojis/emoticons? Who is the cutest when waking up? Where would you like to travel to? Favorite activity together? What activity do you do in pairs? And why?_ ]

[ _Nana PD will just out the contact names on the screen._ ]

As if summoned, white block words show over the boiling noodles.

**Nana PD:**  
**Nono » ♡Acorn♡**  
**Ren-chef » ♡Renㅇㅇㅇ Aang♡**

**Nono:**  
**Nana » Jaem-ie Jaem-ie Jaemjaem-ie**  
**Ren-chef » Renㅇㅇㅇ-ie**

**Ren-chef uses our full names so**  
**he can easily call us using Siri,**  
**how boring ㅇ( ><)ㅇ**

[ _I use propper spelling, and grammar, Nana PD uses slangs a lot, and Ren-chef misspells often._ *laughs* _Nana PD uses the most emotes obviously. I think Nana PD is cutest when waking up because he doesn't want to get up yet and tries to go back to sleep_ *laughs*]

Suddenly, pink-colored text covers a quarter of the screen in protest.

**LIES. NONO AND REN-CHEF**  
**ARE CUTEST BECAUSE THEY**  
**POUT (♡°▽°♡)**

[ _For me, I want to go somewhere close, just a drive away. Unlike Ren-chef and Nana PD, my job is outside YouTube, so I want to stay close. If we can go longer, like a week, Jeju or Busan would be nice._ ]

[ _Activities in pairs..._ *hums* _Nana PD and I go out biking in the afternoon as much as we can. Ren-chef doesn't like biking for too long so he doesn't go with us_ *laughs*]

[ _Ren-chef and Nana PD of course have the channel, as well as most of the recipe development, because as you all know I'm not good at cooking. I just eat the leftovers._ ]

[ _Ren-chef and I do weekend chores together, like grocery shopping or going to the farmer's market on the weekends. We let Nana PD sleep in on weekends because that's when he finishes editing. That's when I'm also free from work so I have time to be busy at home._ ]


	4. Transcript 002: Add in the Lao Gan Ma

**NONO** : We have another cluster of questions. What kind of house do you live in? Best memory for each person? Biggest fight, and the compromise? Pet names? All the jobs? Favorite go-to restaurant?

: We live in a 4-bedroom [country house](https://www.jeju-chaim.com/buying-homes/) in Jeju. We got a [jeonse](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeonse) loan to pay for the property. The former owner sold it to us cheap because it belonged to her late father and she didn’t really have a use for the property. It was also quite old and on the outskirts of the city. It was honestly a steal, and it's already been 2 years since we got it and I still can't believe our luck. Sure, going everywhere else is a bit of a hassle, but as time passed, we realized how much money we saved in paying back the jeonse loan for a house we own, compared to if we rented an apart or an officetel in Seoul. The title is under Nana PD's name even though Ren-chef is paying for it because it's harder for foreigners to buy and own properties here in Jeju.

: * _hums_ * Maybe my best memory was the day Ren-chef personally met Nana PD and I's families. It was during Chuseok, and our families decided to spend it together that year. They knew we broke up then got back together with a third, which was a whole other story for another time. They've met him during FaceTime and Skype calls, but it was still a nerve-wracking moment for us. Everything went well, though, and I'm pretty sure Noona likes Ren-chef more than she likes me, but that's fine because I like him more than I do her * _laughs_ *

: Oh, what is this? * _laughs_ * According to my notes, Ren-chef's best memory was when he finished decorating the kitchen studio here in Jeju. * _laughs_ * Yes, it's not our actual kitchen in the YouTube videos. Ren-chef repurposed the smallest guest bedroom. No one wants to see our actual kitchen * _laughs_ *

: Yaaaah... This takes the cake. Nana PD wrote "the day Ren-chef became ours" as his best memory. * _laughs_ * I know you guys didn't hear it, but Ren-chef, who's watching me record this voice-over, just bent over and gagged, * _laughs_ *

 **REN-CHEF** : * _mutters_ * I hate it here.

 **NONO** : Yah! The mic could have picked that up!

 **NANA PD** : ( **Caption** ) It did (✧ω✧) And now you guys know how rude the real Ren-chef is! ㅋㅋㅋ ( **Caption** )

 **NONO** : * _hums_ * Biggest fight? When we were deciding where to settle down? We just found the posting for this house, and it was the best prospect we’ve had in the last few weeks, but Ren-chef wanted us to stay in Seoul so it’ll be easier for Nana PD and me to visit our families. We said our families would have been fine with it, but he wasn’t having it. He kept insisting that he didn’t care about the high rent prices so long as we can be closer to our families, and the more we talked about it, the more heated we got. It wasn’t until all three of our moms got involved that we managed to convince him it’ll be fine.

 **REN-CHEF** : * _mutters_ * Let’s be real, they just wanted an excuse to visit Jeju anytime they wanted, especially since it’s easy for Chinese nationals to come here.

 **NONO** : To be honest, I think that’s why, too. Nana’s mom was the one who found the posting, actually.

 **REN-CHEF** : Oh, yeah, there was definitely a hidden agenda then.

 **NANA PD** : ( **Caption** ) Knowing my mom, she most definitely roped their moms into it. (－‸ლ) ( **Caption** )

 **NONO** : Okay but enough about that. Pet names? The only one who uses pet names is Nana PD *laughs* He calls me ‘yeobo’ (darling) and Ren-chef ‘xiang gong’ (an ancient term for ‘husband’ in Chinese) when he wants something done. In uni we went on a trip with our friends to celebrate our eldest hyung’s graduation. Nana PD had to wake him up, and, I kid you not, he said “Oppa, you have to wake up now~”

 **REN-CHEF** : Disgusting.

 **NANA PD** : ( **Caption** ) THEY DIDN’T LET ME EDIT THAT OUT (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻ ( **Caption** )

 **NONO** : About jobs, *hums* Ren-chef has YouTube and his art commissions, Nana PD does the editing for here and ChenJi’s This and That, and he also actually did some photography for the city. His pictures were used for the current city travel pamphlets at the city center, and the city website. Whenever they need pictures, Nana PD is one of the local photographers they usually hire. As for me, I’m the school nurse at a small elementary school in the city.

: As for go-to restaurants, we don’t really eat out that much, with how much YouTube leftovers there are, but when we do, there’s this Chinese restaurant that has good jjamppong, and sometimes when Nana PD is in a particularly competitive mood, he’ll try to make reservations from one of those [take-out only kimbab places here in Jeju](https://youtu.be/Opuh_XRwn2o). Luckily, we live somewhat nearby to one of them so we just let him do his thing and just schedule the pick-up during one of our afternoon bike rides.

**> >>>>>>>>> END OF TRANSCRIPT. NOTHING FOLLOWS.<<<<<<<<<<**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's [Lyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung)! I'll be using this pseud for my works that are T below for organization purposes, and if there will be those who will subscribe for these lighter kinds of fics, they won't get notifs for my M+ fics as well. I don't think I'll be moving [You Are My Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908859) over to here, though, because that might change to M due to the future fighting scenes as it is an adventure/rescue fantasy fic. I hope you send a lot of questions!


End file.
